Madeline's Sick Day
by theblindwriter95
Summary: While Madeline isn't feeling well which results in having to take ginger ale, Nell tells her a story from her childhood, hoping it would make her feel better.


Madeline's Sick Day

Summary: While Madeline isn't feeling well which results in having to take ginger ale, Nell tells her a story from her childhood, hoping it would make her feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Madeline.

"Nell wake up!" Sabrina yelled upon entering the teenager's room. "Madeline needs you."

"What is it?" Nell asked with a yawn.

"She threw up," Sabrina explained with a sigh. "And she's crying."

Nell sighed, realizing that it was five in the morning before telling her sister to fetch ginger ale so she could speak to Madeline alone as Sabrina left for the kitchen.

"Madeline what happened?' Nell asked softly as the teen carried Madeline back to bed.

"I-I don't wanna tell you," Madeline sobbed, choking back tears.

"Why not sweetheart?" Nell asked gently, stroking her hair.

"Because you'll get mad," Madeline hiccupped, feeling embarrassed.

Nell smiled, stroking her hair. " I have a story for you Madeline."

"What story?" Madeline asked with a hiccup.

"It'll help you because it happened when Bobby Lee and I were only eight years old," Nell said with a chuckle.

"Oh. What happened?" Madeline asked as Nell took off her nightgown.

"To be honest I wasn't feeling good just like you but it didn't happen early," Nell admitted with a chuckle. "It happened during a trip we were on."

"A trip?" Madeline asked as she was placed in a new set of pajamas Nell you're making that up!"

Nell laughed again as she tucked Madeline. "No Madeline it actually happened. Well half of it did. I remember it was the day of a field trip before you and Sabrina came a year later."

"So we were in Mommy's tummy?" Madeline asked in awe.

Nell laughed. "Yes and you kicked a lot."

...

It had been a trip that he had been looking forward to for the last couple of weeks. Granted Bobby Lee was only eight and never had the patience for most things.

Except saving his money for himself and his mother but that was a completely different story. What had him disappointed was having the girl he loved and sometimes hated as his boating partner.

He assumes that it was the grown ups way of them trying to get him and Helen to be friends. To how that would work he didn't know.

"Miss Nelson I don't feel very good," Helen remarked with a frown as she, Bobby Lee and the rest of their classmates had lined up near their boats.

"Helen it's just the butterflies in your stomach making it seem like you don't feel well. There's nothing to be scared of," Miss Nelson assured the anxious redhead before turning to the rest of the class. "Children I'll be here at the shore if you need me. Oh and Robert?"

"Yes Miss Nelson?" Bobby Lee asked as he got inside his and Helen's boat which unfortunately for him was called the Beast and Belle based on the new book Helen desperately wanted.

"Be nice to Helen will you? She's looking a little green to the face so don't call her a monster or anything rude like that," Miss Nelson said in her "listen to me" voice.

"Yes ma'am," Bobby Lee muttered as the last thing he needed was to be in trouble for teasing Helen. Again for the third year in a row.

Upon moving the boat, he noticed sweat going down Helen's face which was odd as the weather was currently crisp and fall like. Bobby Lee just thought that it was the light jackets problem as even he had to admit that they were tight.

But he wouldn't dare take it off as Miss Nelson would probably scold him for it, let alone sent a note home with him addressed to his mother.

"Helen you alright?" Bobby Lee asked in concern, seeing her turn green.

"I don't know. I-" Helen began to say before throwing up on him. "I-I'm sorry."

She was crying. Actually crying which was a shock to Bobby Lee for he had never seen Helen cry before.

Trying to calm her down, despite both of them smelling like eaten blueberry pancakes and fruit, Bobby Lee took Helen back to the shore.

"Robert Helen what a surprise to see you back," Miss Nelson said with concern.

"Helen got sick while we were on the boat," Bobby Lee explained as Helen hiccupped.

"I see. Let's get you two back to your mothers. Robert you for a change of clothes and Helen you can stay home as you don't look fit to stay in school for the rest of the day," Miss Nelson said with a smile as she took their hands. "Robert I'm surprised. The last I've seen you two together without fighting was last December and not because it was Wassailia."

"Miss Nelson I'm fine now," Helen lied as she went ahead. "I can take Robert to his mama to change clothes and we'll be back."

"You realized you just lied to a teacher and you're still sick. Never thought you had it in you," Bobby Lee said with a chuckle.

"You never asked. Besides you're the one that started our fights," Helen said, feeling dizzy before shaking her head, trying to shake it off. "Come on Bobby Lee let's get you home so you can change. Okay?"

"You feel okay Helen?" Bobby Lee asked in concern.

"I feel awful," Helen admitted, holding back a sob.

"You can cry if you want to," Bobby Lee assured her with a smile.

Helen shook her head. "You'll just start teasing me. Like you've been doing since kindergarten."

Bobby Lee shook his head on concern because at that moment she didn't deserved to be teased. "Let's get your home first Helen."

The eight year girl nodded tearfully as he took her hand, remembering the path to her house before they stopped, leaving her confused.

"We're almost back to my house. Why did you stop?" Helen asked before feeling his lips on hers before she backed away. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes Helen. I like you as a friend," Bobby Lee confessed in embarrassment.

Helen gasped in shock at his confession. "Wow. Thanks Bobby Lee."

"I liked you since we were five," Bobby Lee admitted in embarrassment. "I just didn't know how to say it."

"Could you carry me back or try to?" Helen asked softly. "Because everything's so dizzy now."

"Of course Helen," Bobby Lee said as he carried the eight year old girl back home.

...

"that was no good story. Nell that was a lovely story!" Madeline shouted before she frowned."That was it?"

"Okay Madeline so I added a few made up parts at the end," Nell admitted as Sabrina handed her a green bottle. "Thank you Sabrina for the ginger ale." She turned to the sick five year old with a chuckle. "Drink a little bit Madeline. Please."

"Nell can I ask you something pretty please," Madeline said as she took a small slip of ginger ale.

"What is it?" Nell asked with a smile.

"Did Bobby Lee really kiss you?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

Nell blushed softly. "Yes and we made a deal with each other. We would be nice to each other when alone and around the adults but around our friends we would hate each other."

"Wow!" Madeline exclaimed with a giggle. "How long did that last Nell?"

Nell smiled, patting her head. "Forever. Except now we like each other in front of our friends."

"Oh. Can we go on a boat now?" Madeline asked, seeing her sister pale.

"No Madeline now go to sleep okay," Nell instructed with a smile. "That a girl."

"No fair! Why do I have to go to school and Madeline don't?" Sabrina asked with a pout.

"Because she's sick," Nell stressed in annoyance.

"I'm in charge of story time today so can I tell my friends about what you told Madeline?" Sabrina asked with a giggle.

Nell blushed in embarrassment. "No Sabrina but you can make up another story. Okay?"

"Okay Nell," Sabrina said as she run to get dressed.


End file.
